


Snowed in Movies

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You and Steve are watching holiday movies when the two Of you realize you’re snowed in
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Snowed in Movies

You and Steve were watching the Grinch at the compound, in the middle of a holiday movie marathon, when he noticed the snow falling down outside. Steve nudged you, pointing out the snow piled up outside the windows. Your eyes widened, realizing that you and your best friend were likely snowed in for a couple of days.

“Holy crap!” You shouted, pausing the Grinch and going closer to the window. “I know we’re just friends, but if we stayed snowed in long enough, do we think we’ll have to repopulate the earth?”

Steve chuckled as he followed you. “I doubt this snow will last that long, but, hypothetically, if we did get snowed in long enough that we were among the last people on earth, I would happily repopulate the world with you.”

You kissed Steve’s cheek. “I’m glad to know that, my dear. I’d repopulate the earth with you, too. Shall we return to the Grinch?”

“Let’s!” Steve agreed. “I definitely want to know what sort of shenanigans he’s planning.”

The two of you spent the rest of the day (along with the next few days of being snowed in) watching holiday movies, catching Steve up with all of them.


End file.
